A device for controlling an air flow with at least one control slat pivotably mounted in a housing and with second slats extending orthogonally to the control slat and pivotably mounted in the housing is described, wherein the direction of the air flow exiting from the housing is settable by way of the control slat and the second slats and the amount of the exiting air is settable by way of the second slats.
Various devices for controlling an air flow are known from the prior art, in which both the direction of the outflowing air and the amount of the outflowing air are settable by way of vertical slats arranged behind a control slat. Air direction and air quantity cannot be set independently of one another. The rear slats control the air direction and in the extreme setting close the air outlet.
DE 10 2013 100 534 A1 discloses a device for controlling an air flow, wherein a front horizontal slat constructed as a control slat has a mount in which a circular control element is received. A change in the orientation of vertical slats can be effected by way of the control element by a rotational movement.
From DE 20 2012 100 980 U1, a device for controlling an air flow is disclosed. The device has at least one first control lamella and second lamellae, which are mounted orthogonally to the first control lamella. Furthermore, an operating element is provided by means of which the alignment of the at least one first lamella and the second lamellae is made possible.
DE 298 14 953 U1 discloses a fresh-air nozzle device for a motor vehicle, in which control of the quantity of outflowing air is similarly settable by way of the vertical slats. Adjusting devices arranged outside the housing and in the form of control wheels are provided for pivotation or swiveling the slats.
However, the devices known from the prior art have the disadvantage that only an inadequate closure of the air feed shaft is possible by way of the rear vertical slats. In particular, in the case of devices for control of an air flow with control elements arranged in the region of the slats it is not possible to transmit to the rear vertical slats by way of the control element a sufficient force to enable a sealing closure. In addition, the devices known from the prior art with substantially centrally arranged control elements have the disadvantage that these comprise a plurality of components which project into the flow channel of the air vent and thus produce an additional, but undesired, deflection of the air.